


Las Miserables Desventuras de Oikawa Tooru

by Valdemirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez graduado, el armador de Aoba Johsai empieza una nueva vida. Ahora son Bokuto y Kuroo quienes se encargarán de molestarlo a falta de Hanamaki y Matsukawa. «¡Para que no extrañes la casa, Oikawa!» [Colección de Drabbles].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autoestima

No era muy usual en él demostrar tristeza o desesperanza; sin embargo, en esos momentos se hallaba abatido, dado que Iwaizumi le había dedicado unas sutiles y bellas palabras con las que ejemplificaba su molestia por la personalidad de su castaño favorito (antes de sacarlo a patadas de su dormitorio, claro).

Así fue como Tooru se retiró a un parque, donde se encontró a uno de los delincuentes que más le fastidiaban la existencia.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? —Kuroo se apresuró a sentarse a un lado.

—Sabes, ayer tuve un sueño…

—¿Húmedo? —le sonrió con sarna.

—En el que te engrapaba los dedos a la cara —dijo con molestia y sin dirigirle la mirada—. ¿Me preguntaba qué tan legal serí…?

—¿Iwaizumi otra vez? —interrumpió. Podía ser conocido por molestar y sacar de quicio a la gente, pero Tetsuro también poseía cierta sensibilidad.

Oikawa asintió. Bokuto se hizo presente a la distancia pero el azabache le indicó con señas de maño que se acercara mientras continuaba hablando con el armador.

—Bueno, ya sabes, tal vez hay gente que te… quiere, pero no tienen la oportunidad de expresarlo.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —se dignó a levantar el rostro.

Kotaro soltó una carcajada pequeña al escuchar eso.

—Claro que n… —pero Kuroo se apresuró a taparle la boca y casi asfixiarlo en el proceso antes de responder.

—Sí. Haces que a la gente se le mezclen sus emociones —se apiadó del pobre búho y lo soltó para que volara, mas nunca dejó de hablar con el castaño—, eres algo así como un político fusionado con un mago.

El armador se animó. Debía ser porque, en efecto, podía producir tanto admiración como odio en las personas. El capitán de Nekoma tenía razón, ¿por qué se abatía tanto? Era ridículo.

—Exacto, una mutación entre una rata y un conejo —añadió el de cabello bicolor cuando recuperó el aliento.

—No me refería al aspecto negativo, hermano.

—Vamos, es Oikawa. ¿Acaso tiene algo positivo en su personalidad?

Alguna cosa en el pecho de Tooru hizo _«crack»_ ante esas palabras. ¿Qué clase de honesta brutalidad era esa? Se aseguraría de cobrárselas a Kotaro cuando se sintiera mejor.

Luego de eso, los jugadores de Fukurodani y Nekoma intentaron darle consejos amorosos y al día siguiente, los puso en práctica durante su entrenamiento.

Desde entonces Iwaizumi no lo deja hablar con otros capitanes a excepción de Sawamura.


	2. ¡Hora de Dibujar!

Oikawa no sabe dibujar, así que estuvo pidiendo clases a Iwaizumi, ya que necesitaba entregar un cuadro para la clase de apreciación artística. Tras un par de días de constantes ruegos, Hajime aceptó, pero no tardó ni veinte minutos en perder la poca paciencia que poseía para sacar a su amigo de su dormitorio. No sin antes echarle en cara que, en efecto, dibujaría mejor usando el culo que las manos. Luego de eso recordó que él tampoco era buen dibujante, pero ya era muy tarde para pedir disculpas y por nada en el mundo iría tras Tooru.

Como si el destino así lo quisiera, el desventurado armador se encontró de nuevo en el parque en el que solía pasar el rato cuando su mejor amigo se molestaba con él.

Tenía un lienzo en las manos con un extraño intento de pintar una manzana. Y parecía que el karma de sus vidas pasadas se apresuró, ya que el capitán de Nekoma se acercó a dialogar.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí de nuevo pequeña criaturita del señor? —agregó con carisma mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El castaño le contó lo sucedido.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Muéstrame el dibujo —dijo mientras le arrebataba dicho objeto de las manos.

Pasados unos minutos de girarlo en todas las direcciones posibles para intentar interpretarlo, quiso regresarlo a su creador, pero como éste le observaba de una manera extraña e inquietante, tuvo que probar en hacer un buen comentario.

—Bueno… esto es una… una bonita —estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero el capitán de Fukurodani apareció a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de extraño maleficio es ese?!

El extraño sonido que el corazón de Oikawa hacía cada que escuchaba los comentarios del búho, se hizo presente. De nueva cuenta había pisoteado su esfuerzo... de manera involuntaria y nada maliciosa, claro.

Tal vez debería cambiar de parque para evitar encontrarse con ese par una temporada.


	3. El Rey del Drama

Era un fin de semana soleado. Oikawa se sentía con ganas de hacer unas compras para consentirse. Sin duda, sería asombroso; o eso creía hasta que, en el camino, se topó con aquellos sujetos que tanto le agobiaban la existencia.

No sabía qué había hecho mal como para que alguna deidad le diera esa clase de maldición, pero siempre se convencía de que debía ser alguien que envidiara su popularidad entre los mortales.

 

—¡Bokuto, es suficiente! —Tooru le quitó sus lentes, con los que el otro jugaba, regresándolos a sus propios ojos—. ¡Largo los dos! —gritó, mientras una venita de molestia adornaba su sien.

—¡Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí! —respondió el de cabello bicolor, soltando una estruendosa carcajada—. ¡Soy de tus mejores amigos!

—No, estoy seguro de que eres el peor de todos los que he tenido.

«Oh, no» Pensó Kuroo. Casi al instante llevó una mano al puente de su nariz. Sabía que al búho le había dolido escuchar eso.

—¿Bokuto? —Akaashi observaba al trío de conocidos a la distancia, cuando vio a Kotaro caer de rodillas, apoyando también las palmas en el suelo.

Fue hacia ellos un poco preocupado y tras saludarlos con una reverencia, se acercó a su superior.

—¿Por qué está en el piso?

—Oikawa me tiró algo —contestó con palabras entristecidas.

—¿Quiere que le ayude a buscarlo? ¿Era algo importante? —y lo más relevante—: ¿Qué es?

—Mi motivación y mi autoestima…

Keiji ya se hacía una idea sobre lo que había sucedido, así que fulminó a Oikawa con la mirada, quien se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró de forma olímpica.

No pasó mucho hasta que el chico de Fukurodani decidiera hacer uno de sus conocidos dramas, asegurando que se suicidaría ahogándose en la fuente del centro comercial. Akaashi trataba de calmarlo, como siempre.

Por supuesto que Tetsuro se quedó cerca, manteniendo a Oikawa sujeto del cuello de la ropa para que no escapara. Sólo por haber provocado el incidente, merecía pasar pena ajena.

Sin duda alguna, otro día memorable en la vida del desdichado armador de Aoba Johsai.


	4. Cereal con Leche

Oikawa se preguntaba seguido, ¿Cómo rayos es que se topaba con Kuroo y Bokuto con tanta frecuencia si eran de otra prefectura? Luego recordó su genial idea de ir a estudiar la universidad en Tokio. Y para su buena suerte (o tormentosa desdicha) ese par había decidido lo mismo: ¡Aplicar el examen en el mismo lugar que él!

Pero como siempre sucede, llevaban recomendación deportiva y la institución los reclutó sin mayor preámbulo. Además, eso no fue todo, sino que el compañero de habitación terminó siendo nada más y nada menos que el enérgico Bokuto Kotaro.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Bienvenido chico boni…!

«¡Ah!» Tooru azotó la puerta apenas la abrió, interrumpiendo las palabras del otro.

«No puede ser» Revisó la hoja en la que marcaba su alojamiento luego, volvió la mirada a la puerta.

Así es, ambas cosas marcaban la «Habitación 203»

—Debe ser una pesadilla.

—No, no lo es —el chico de cabello bicolor saltó como ave de reloj cucú, metiendo animadamente al armador dentro de la habitación.

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que comenzó la concentración de vóleibol para evaluar a los jugadores de nuevo ingreso y, como era de esperarse, las relaciones de amistad y compañerismo no habían tardado en aflorar. Tal era el caso de quienes fueron los capitanes de Nekoma y Fukurodani.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo sus bromas y carcajadas eran lo que más resonaba en los dormitorios por lo que, el día que no se escuchó su bullicio, las cosas comenzaron a tornarse alarmantes.

—Hola de nuevo, Oikawa —saludó Akaashi con su habitual cortesía al encontrarlo en uno de los salones recreativos. Había ido de visita un fin de semana—. ¿Ha visto a Bokuto?

—Está con Kuroo dándole vida a un nuevo ser del que no se tenía conocimiento —respondió, apartando la mirada de su celular.

—¿Están…?

—Cocinando.

Más tardó el castaño en contestar, que se escucharon unos agudos gritos provenir del comedor contiguo. Keiji no reparó mucho al identificar a quiénes pertenecían las voces, así que se encaminaron hacia el lugar.

* * *

—¿Qué… es eso? —preguntó con monotonía el (ahora) capitán de Fukurodani mientras observaba el extraño panorama.

—¡Cereal con leche! —dijeron Bokuto y Kuroo al unísono con un orgullo desbordante.

—¿Y por qué se mueve?

—Exacto —volvieron a sincronizarse, alargando la segunda vocal al responder.

Ambos armadores suspiraron. Tooru, sólo de ver el desastre que había en aquella mesa como resultado de servir cereal, le hacía cuestionarse con seriedad: ¿Por qué él sería un imán de idiotas así como el enanito (Hinata) lo era de balones?

Akaashi se vio (casi) obligado a sacarlos a patadas para arreglar su desastre antes de que algún profesor les riñera por ello. Siempre que Kotaro estaba involucrado, se sentía responsable. ¿Por qué? Costumbre, quizá.

A los pocos segundos se volvió a escuchar escándalo y se arrepintió de no haber hecho que le ayudaran, o cuando menos, que se tragaran su extraño aborigen.


	5. Avión de Papel

La práctica había culminado. Luego de ducharse, Oikawa se tiró en su cama y, sin nada mejor que hacer, se levantó al instante.

—¿Qué haces? —curioso, se acercó a Bokuto, luego de verlo muy entretenido en el escritorio.

—¡Chico bonito! —respondió alegre antes de volver la mirada hacia la mesa—: Un dispositivo aeronáutico hecho de cadáveres de árboles procesados.

«Dios mío —pensó Tooru—. La estupidez sí se pega» Ya estaba hablando como Kuroo.

El armador se quedó un poco pensativo por los dobladillos erráticos que hacía y deshacía el otro, antes de agregar:

—Lo estás doblando mal.

—¡Pero volará como los grandes! —contestó, confiado en sus (nulas) habilidades de papiroflexia.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Era extraño que ese chico estuviera tan callado, así que el armador lo contempló. Tal vez sería la única vez en su vida que podría verlo así. Debía tener muchas esperanzas en su avioncito.

—¡Está listo! —de inmediato, se levantó de su asiento y lanzó el trozo de papel, observando cómo daba vueltitas y caía patéticamente al piso.

El menor no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de ocurrir aunque, por alguna razón, soltó algunas carcajadas.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—El piloto era drogadicto —justificó el _fatídico accidente,_ con la decepción inundando sus ojos ámbar.

Oikawa suspiró, reponiéndose de su ataque de risa. Podía verse a sí mismo, al día siguiente, comprándole un pequeño chocolate para animarlo y, después, soportar su agobiante cantidad de energía durante el entrenamiento.

Podía parecer poco pero el búho le agradaba. Era divertido. Era todo un caso.


End file.
